


The Common Denominator

by itsquietcompany



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Background Relationships, F/M, Reyuxmas, previous relationships, rated M for sexual language just to be sure, to save time just assume everyone is bi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 14:15:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22137439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsquietcompany/pseuds/itsquietcompany
Summary: Rey and Hux attend Poe's party on New Year's Eve and BOTH run into an ex - what are the odds?
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rey
Comments: 12
Kudos: 29
Collections: Reyuxmas 2019





	The Common Denominator

**Author's Note:**

> This year i actually managed to participate in Reyuxmas, even if it's just one short fic! This week's prompt was "New Year's".
> 
> Check the end notes for background and previous relationships, but beware, it's a spoiler!
> 
> And last but not least, many thanks to my beta reader, @MBlair!

“I’ll just drop the guacamole in the kitchen, can you find a place to put our jackets?”

This year’s New Year’s Eve party was hosted at Poe’s place. Rey saw it as an opportunity for Hux to get to know her friends more; they’d only been together since Christmas. She’d left Hux alone briefly to hand the bowl to Poe and then went searching for him.

She found Hux leaning by the bar, nursing a drink, looking miffed.

“You would think that in a city where I know no one but you, I wouldn’t run into my ex of all people.” he said darkly when she approached.

“Really? Someone from back in Ireland?”

“Apparently.”

“What a coincidence, my ex is here too.” Rey climbed on a bar stool. Now they were the same height.

Hux eyed her sympathetically.

“Should we go home?”

“Not on my account! Unless you want to go?”

“It’s fine. He’s easy to avoid, giant that he is.”

Rey laughed.

“Mine is huge too.”

“I had no idea _this_ is where he moved to.”

“How long has it been?”

“A decade, almost.” Hux groaned. “It was a workplace – I wouldn’t call that _romance_. He’d just been assigned to my department as my co-leader and we couldn’t agree on _anything._ We were young and hot-headed, he was even a few years younger than me –“

“I know how fighting riles you up,” Rey interrupted him with a shit-eating grin. “Gets you going,” she added in a low and suggestive voice. “Must’ve been even more so the case when you were younger and,” she bit her lower lip, “hornier.”

Hux frowned.

“Are you complaining about my stamina?”

“No! Not at all. So you totally had the hots for him and then?”

Hux regarded her and rolled his eyes.

“At a boring party hosted by the company, we were both leaving early and met in the parking lot. He said something, I don’t remember what, and soon enough we were fighting again and I had _had_ it, so I pushed him against his car and kissed him.”

“Oh my god. That’s hot.” She imagined a younger, more vicious Hux in an impeccable tuxedo and a beefcake of a man, between two luxury cars like in a perfume commercial, though she was sure Hux hadn’t owned a limousine a decade ago.

Hux smiled weakly.

“A second later I was horrified at myself, I had basically just assaulted the guy. I mean I had the vague suspicion that he was a little into me as well but…”

“But he was.”

“Yes. Looked at me with those puppy eyes, clutching the lapels of my jacket and then he _whimpered_.”

“Oh my _god!”_

“And then we drove to my apartment.”

Rey let her mouth fall open and fanned herself with her hand.

“The next morning he was gone, and I decided to pretend it never happened, it had been a mistake anyway. Only that I made that mistake again in the men’s restroom a few days later. At work.”

Rey broke out in laughter.

 _“Jesus._ I would’ve never thought that of you!”

Hux shrugged.

“He used to be a lot more agreeable after a blowjob.” He took a sip from his glass. “It went on for a few months, we went on a few dates –”

“– fucked some more in the bathroom –“

“– _yes,_ actually, but we weren’t a good match, personality-wise. We ended things, much more maturely than you might imagine. Shortly after that, he left the First Order.”

Rey huffed out a laugh and shook her head.

“Cannot believe you used to have semi-public sex on company time and you won’t even fuck me in the car.”

“I’m getting old, Rey.”

She smiled at him softly and kissed Hux’s cheek.

“Am I getting too old for you?” He was suddenly in a pensive mood.

“No,” Rey chuckled. “It’s not terribly important for me to have sex in a car. I just couldn’t do it with my last boyfriend because my car is tiny and he was so _large.”_

“Taller than me?”

“I’m afraid so. Just a little bit, though.” Rey looked around. “I don’t see him any more…”

“Oh, he’s the one who’s also here? Fantastic.”

“Calm down!” Rey punched him in the arm playfully.

“If I meet him tonight, that’s all I’ll be able to think about. _Too big to fuck in a Fiat 500.”_

“You’re going to meet him sooner or later, because we’re still in contact, more or less.” Rey looked at him attentively. “Is this going to be a problem for you?”

Hux raised his eyebrows.

“No, not at all. I was joking.”

“He’s a friend of a friend, so he might be around when we meet the others. That’s how I came to know him too. I was new in the city and he’d just returned after years of working abroad. It was hard for him to reconnect with everyone back in here; he was lonely and so was I.”

This elicited a sad smile from Hux.

“At first we couldn’t stand each other, but we kept running into each other because Poe was his childhood friend, Poe was a friend of Finn’s and Finn was my roommate, so every time they met, I’d see him too. I honestly couldn’t see why Poe would be friends with someone who was so grumpy and miserable all the time.”

Hux hummed approvingly.

“Then Finn had that accident and was in a coma and I just couldn’t take it anymore. The flat felt so empty, even though he and Poe came over as often as they could manage. One time he came alone, Poe couldn’t make it. I would’ve preferred he hadn’t come either but I was also happy not to be on my own. We ordered pizza and as we talked some more, got to understand each other better. It wasn’t until then that we realized that it had all been a big misunderstanding at the beginning; that he hadn’t meant to be so standoffish, that he’d just come out of a difficult relationship, quit his job and was still trying to figure things out here, and I apologized for being rude in turn. We became friends, sort of, that night. I asked him out, some weeks later. My favorite football team played against his team.”

“That’s probably not the best premise for a first date,” Hux mused. Rey laughed.

“It went well! My team won, we went for celebratory drinks and he brought me home. On my doorstep I kissed him. We had some wonderful months together, but the more we got settled in into our lives here, the more we realized that we’d just needed each other because we didn’t have anyone else. Not that there hadn’t been a genuine attraction in the beginning. So we broke up, mutually. As I said we’re still talking, we’re just not that close anymore.”

Hux mulled over what Rey had told him.

“You know what, he seems like a good guy. Maybe meeting him won’t be that bad.”

Rey put a hand under his chin and kissed him softly on the lips.

“Uh, guys? Sorry to interrupt.”

They broke apart and Rey found an anxious Rose standing in front of her.

“I need to tell you something,” she said, wringing her hands.

“Do you want me to go?” Hux chimed in.

“Uh, no, it’s fine, I guess.”

“Do you want a drink?” he added. “To calm your nerves?”

Rose laughed. “No thanks.”

“What’s up?” Rey asked.

Rose inhaled deeply.

“Would you be ok with me dating Kylo?”

Rey broke out into laughter.

“Of course! Oh dear, I’m so happy for you!”

She slid down from her bar stool and hugged her friend.

“That’s such a relief, Rey.”

“You’ll be great together, I’m sure of it.”

“It feels pretty great right now,” Rose beamed. “Actually, where is he…”

Rose turned around and Rey looked back at Hux, smiling.

Hux wasn’t smiling.

“Kylo?” He said, stone-faced.

“The ex I just told you about,” Rey explained.

“Your ex is named Kylo too?”

“There he is!” Rose exclaimed.

Rey and Hux looked up to see a tall, dark-haired man in matching black shirt and jeans make his way through the crowd. He smiled at Rey, who waved at him, then he noticed Hux – and froze.

Next to Rey, Hux tensed. She turned to him.

_Your ex is named Kylo too?_

In her mind, the puzzle pieces began to shift, started clicking together until every piece was in its place and Rey was looking at the whole picture.

Kylo’s gaze wandered from Hux to Rey to Rose, and Rey _knew_ what he was thinking, and she knew what Hux was thinking.

Then Kylo put on a rather forced smile.

“Hux! Now that’s a surprise!” He called.

Hux let out laughter that was as fake as Kylo’s grin.

“Indeed! How are you? Good, I hope?”

“I am!”

“You know each other?” Rose asked with a lopsided smile.

“We used to be colleagues back in Ireland,” Kylo explained while Hux smiled as a confirmation. Then Kylo seemed to reconsider; he probably didn’t want Rose to be the only one who didn’t have all the information, because he added: “And we dated for a while.”

“Really!” Rose exclaimed. “What a coincidence that you’d run into each other here again!”

“You could say that.”

“Wait.” Rey could practically see the puzzle pieces in Rose’s brain putting themselves together. Rose’s gaze swept up at Kylo, who had pressed his lips into a tight line and looked a bit uncomfortable. “You’ve slept with all of us.”

Kylo shrugged awkwardly.

“Seems so.”

No one seemed to know how to react to that news, so everyone breathed out a sigh of relief when Finn interrupted them.

“It’s close to midnight, get your champagne,” he said and everyone picked up the glasses he offered. 

*

Close to two o’clock, Rey and Hux went home, walking hand in hand through the cold night.

 _“Difficult relationship_ , did he really say that? Christ, now I feel bad.”

“But it _was_ difficult, wasn’t it. You said you didn’t get along well.”

“Because it was just sex for me mostly. I was attracted, but I wasn’t in love. I thought it was the same for him.”

Rey made a noncommittal noise. “I don’t think so.”

“Fuck. And I left it to you to pick up the pieces.”

“He wasn’t broken. And I don’t really remember how he worded it. He’s alright, I promise you.”

She squeezed Hux’s hand.

“I’ll see for myself,” Hux countered. “Now that I’ll be seeing him more often again.”

“Do you still think he’s hot? ‘cause I do.”

“He’s gotten even hotter. _God._ He aged like a fine wine.”

“Were you thinking it?”

“Thinking what?”

“That he’s _too big to fuck in a Fiat 500.”_

“No, but now I am revisiting that thought.”

Rey giggled. “What exactly are you thinking? Tell me.”

“I think he isn’t too big to fuck in a Fiat 500, I think he just isn’t into it either.”

Now Rey pouted. “Could he fuck you in my car?”

“Not without the explicit permission by both our girlfriends. Also, I promised I wasn’t going to make that mistake ever again.”

“That’s a good New Year’s resolution. Happy New Year, Hux.”

“Happy New Year, Rey.”

**Author's Note:**

> Rose is dating Kylo in this fic, Kylo previously had relationships with Rey and Hux, both are extensively discussed.
> 
> Find me on twitter @willarmitagehux and on tumblr @itsquietcompany!


End file.
